Awkward Moment
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: Burt surprend Kurt et Blaine dans un moment plutôt intime... Une longue conversation en est suivi !


Burt Hummel rentrait chez lui après une journée de travail à son garage. Il lâcha un soupir de fatigue en posant sa veste de garagiste sur son canapé et alla prendre une bière dans son frigo. Il vit un mot de sa femme, Carole, lui disant qu'elle était allé faire des courses tandis que son beau-fils Finn était allé à son entrainement de football. Il entendit de la musique en bas et vit le sac de Kurt et en conclut qu'il était là.

Kurt, _son fils._

Burt était fier de jour en jour de son fils. Il n'avait pas eu la vie facile en commençant par le décès d'Elizabeth, la mère de Kurt. Son Elizabeth, l'amour de sa vie, qui avait été enlevé injustement à cause d'un chauffard bourré alors qu'elle allait chercher Kurt à l'école. Burt n'oublierait jamais au moment où sa défunte femme lui avait demandé de son lit d'hôpital, de rester fort, de garder le courage pour leur fils avant de tomber dans un profond coma dont elle est morte le lendemain. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps ce jour là. Ca avait été dur pour lui mais d'avantage pour Kurt. A l'époque, ce n'était qu'un garçonnet de huit ans. Comment peut-on dire à un garçon de huit ans que sa mère, la femme qui l'a mis au monde et qui l'a élevé et aimé depuis sa naissance, n'est plus là, qu'elle est partie pour toujours ? Burt avait eu du mal, mais il a surtout été impressionné par le courage et la maturité de son fils. Parfois, Burt a le coeur fendu en voyant à quel point son fils de maintenant dix-sept ans ressemblait tant à sa mère. Que ce soit les mimiques qu'il fait quand il est confus ou triste, son rire, sa voix de ténor quand il chante. Et ses yeux... Ses yeux d'un bleu profond virant au vert aux différentes saisons. Kurt était le portrait craché de sa mère.

Ensuite, il y a eu _sa différence. _Burt se doutait fortement que Kurt n'était pas comme les autres garçons et qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais aux football ou encore aux filles. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait sa femme, elle était plus douée dans ce domaine là. Mais il était là, et il n'abandonnerait jamais son fils. Gay ou pas. Encore une fois, Burt ne sut comment Kurt a pu être aussi fort dans ces moments d'harcèlement par les homophobes de son lycée. Mais Kurt avait réussi à combattre ça.

Et puis il y a eu _Blaine. _Ce garçon que Kurt a rencontré à la Dalton Académie et qui a su faire chavirer le coeur de son fils. Burt avait eu des doutes sur le jeune homme et ses intentions, notamment quand il l'a retrouvé dans le lit de son fils après une soirée alcoolisée chez Rachel Berry. Kurt lui avait rassuré qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne chez lui et voit son fils souriant et venu lui annoncer qu'ils sortaient maintenant ensembles. Par la suite, Burt a appris à apprécier Blaine. Il savait que c'était un bon garçon et surtout, il a vu comment le Warbler regardait Kurt avec ses yeux qui disaient qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Après ces brèves souvenirs, il se décida à aller en bas pour aller voir Kurt. Arrivé au pallier du sous-sol, il appela son fils, sans réponse. Il ne devait sûrement rien entendre avec la musique qui résonnait. Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit ne pensant ne rien trouver d'anormal ou de spécial. Il s'était trompé...

Sur le lit, était allongé Blaine à moitié assis, sa chemise ouverte. Et au dessus, il y avait Kurt, à califourchon sur le Warbler en train de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en continuant à lui enlever sa chemise et rouler des hanches d'une façon obscène. Burt faillit lâcher un grognement quand il vit les mains de Blaine sur les fesses de son fils tout en gémissant. Il fit enfin remarquer sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Par la suite, les deux garçons s'écartèrent brutalement en voyant Burt à la porte. Burt broncha en voyant les marques rouges sur le cou de Blaine.

- Papa, tu... tu es rentré plus tôt ? demanda Kurt toujours haletant et rouge comme une écrevisse

- A la cuisine, maintenant. Tout les deux, dit seulement Burt en sortant de la pièce.

Il put entendre Blaine dire : " Il va me tuer... " ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Burt était maintenant assis dans la cuisine avec Kurt et Blaine juste en face de lui. Quand il pensa que lui-même venait de se dire que Blaine était un bon gars pour après l'attraper avec son beau, pur et innocent fils dans de telles... positions. A la première pensée, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller chercher son fusil de chasse et buter le jeune bouclé. Mais après, il s'est souvenu du fait que Kurt et lui sortaient ensembles depuis maintenant quelques mois et que tout ça était normal. Il était donc là les bras croisés en face des deux jeunes hommes.

- Bien, euh... Je voudrais bien savoir si... Enfin, je sais que vous sortez ensembles depuis maintenant un moment mais je voulais savoir si vous aviez déjà...

- Papa ! s'écria Kurt, indigné

- Kurt, ne m'en veux pas je veux juste savoir, c'est tout ! Et pour voir, si vous... vous protégez

- , à vrai dire..., commença Blaine, oui... Kurt et moi sommes actifs... sexuellement

Burt ressentit un malaise en se disant que le garçon qu'il avait élevé, et voir grandir et qui il y a encore quelques années jouait à la dinette et voulait des ballerines pour son anniversaire avait des relations sexuelles. Mais il se remit et continua à questionner les deux jeunes hommes.

- Bien... C'est... D'accord. Et c'était important pour vous deux ?

- Oh papa je t'en prie, dis Kurt la tête dans les mains

- Kurt, s'il te plait, je sais que c'est gênant mais il faut bien y passer

Le dit Kurt soupira et releva la tête et regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

- Oui papa. Oui c'était important pour moi, je ne regrette rien et j'aime Blaine. Il ne m'a forcé en rien et ne m'a pas mit la pression. Pour moi c'était juste... parfait

Kurt avait dit ça en souriant à la dernière phrase tout en regardant son petit ami tendrement. Blaine lui souriait également et lui tenait la main.

- Pour moi aussi c'était important, enchaina Blaine, , je...

- Burt, gamin, appelle-moi Burt

- Burt, j'aime énormément votre fils et pour moi ça comptait beaucoup car... C'est peut-être un peu tôt mais je sais déjà que c'est avec Kurt que j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie

Kurt eut les larmes aux yeux et embrassa son petit ami. Burt esquissa également un sourire en voyant son fils aussi ému.

- J'en suis ravi. Je vois bien que vous avez ça en toute bonne volonté donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Et si vous vous protégez alors tout va bien. Mais... Pour ce qu'il y ait des règles, veuillez à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans la maison la prochaine fois que vous voulez... entamer. Je pense que Finn serait traumatisé à vie, si il vous surprenait dans un tel acte

Kurt rougit légèrement tandis que Blaine rit à l'image mentale de Finn les suprenant en plus action.

- C'est promis, dirent-ils tout les deux

- Bien, vous êtes libres. Vous pouvez remonter si vous voulez

Les deux garçons s'apprétaient à monter l'escalier quand Burt intervint une dernière fois.

- Porte ouverte, les garçons !

Kurt soupira et hocha la tête puis reprit sa route vers sa chambre avec Blaine.

Burt se rassit, dans son canapé tout en allumant la télévision. Oh oui, son fils avait grandi. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon d'autrefois. C'était maintenant un homme. Il fut coupé de ses pensées quand il vit Finn rentrer de son entrainement et poser son équipement de football à l'entrée.

- Salut Burt, Kurt est là ? Je dois lui parler pour une chanson du Glee Club

- Crois moi Finn, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le déranges maintenant...

FIN !

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. 

PS : Je pense que tout le monde rêve d'avoir Burt Hummel comme père non ? ;)

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
